Only One
by Miaka-chan1
Summary: Inuyasha admits his love for Kagome. Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome and as time goes, Sess and Kag develop feelings for one another. Who is she going to choose?
1. Unspoken Admittance

Unspoken Admittance  
  
"Kagome!!" shouted a frustrated Inuyasha as he caught up to her in the clearing.  
  
"Wait up!"  
  
Kagome turned to look into a dazzling pair of yellow eyes. She thought he was a selfish and stubborn hanyou but somewhere inside, she knew he had feelings just like her. "Do you have to go?" he asked her taking a step closer.  
  
"Yeah what do you want me to do?" she snapped guessing that he had come to get her to do something for him.  
  
His face was full of hurt innocence.  
  
"What would I want to do you to do for me?" he repeated,  
  
He pulled her over to him and embraced her. "Remember me Kagome"  
  
"Yeah I will"  
  
The breeze blew thin strands of hair into her face wiping away a tear. He loves me he really loves me she thought sadly and looked at his face and noticed that his face contained an expression she hadn't seen it contain before and it was true happiness and sorrow combined together and noticed him staring at her face which probably meant she had the same expression as him. How can I leave him? I love him and now I know that he loves me. I have to. He walked her towards the well and said goodbye. Kagome swore that she saw a tiny crystal tear appear in his eye as she went down into the well.  
  
"Hey Kagome! You want to the mall with us?" Kagomes best friend Miaka called out to her, "Why the sad face?"  
  
"No reason just broke up with my boyfriend"  
  
"Really? No!" she gasped,  
  
"Who? Wait let me guess. Is it Ho-Jo? No you stopped dating years ago" She supported her head and thought hard.  
  
"It's the cutie with the cute dog ears!" She said finally after two minutes or so.  
  
"Yeah" Kagome answered dimly.  
  
Then she really missed him.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm getting him back!"  
  
The pretty girl wiped a strand of black hair away from her face. Is this really Kagome I'm seeing here? What does she mean get him back? Who broke up with who? Does the doggy boy have another girlfriend? Is she going to break them up? All these thoughts occurred in her mind and when she turned back to Kagome to ask her these questions, she found herself alone.  
  
"Well here it goes" She held her breath and plunged into the well. 


	2. A strange Reunion

Here I am again she thought, This strange place with dangers that lurk behind every tree. I know this place is dangerous but I love it! It wouldn't be half as good without any risks. Admit it girl! The only reason why you like this place is because of Inuyasha! She fought with herself for so much time and got so involved with it that she didn't see a bit of a red Kimono behind her. Two seconds later, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Her high pitched scream echoed throughout the mori.  
  
"My GOD! Inuyasha what the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?" "That's the greeting you give me?"  
  
"It's better than the one you gave me!"  
  
He started laughing hysterically and pretty soon she joined in. They laughed so hard that their laughter was louder than the glass shattering scream from Kagome twenty seconds ago. Their laughter had attracted many people and very soon, Miroku and Sango came thinking that some event was going on. "Why are you two laughing?"  
  
They stopped still trying to control themselves.  
  
"No haha. real.*snort* reason"  
  
"Well it must have been funny to make you laugh like that" retorted Sango,  
  
"Kagome. haha.. scream. we.. stupid. haha!"  
  
Their laughter was contagious and pretty soon had Sango and Miroku laughing along without knowing what they were laughing at. "Talk about being stu- haha! We. *snort* all act. haha.. stupid!...HAHAAHAHA"  
  
Inuyasha's keen sense of smell picked up a scent that was familiar. Something dangerous, something strange, something threatening it made him stop laughing like an idiot and soon the whole group figured that something was wrong from the fact that Inuyasha was suddenly so grim and solemn. Before any of them could figure out what was wrong, in a flash of lightning, Something came, scooped Kagome up and left as quickly as it'd come. 


	3. First Kiss

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha muttered under his breath silently.  
  
"Huh? You mean that thing was Sesshomaru?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"How could you see? It was barely visible to us!" Miroku and Sango added in disbelief.  
  
"Besides, aren't you supposed to be color blind??"  
  
"Very funny. This is no time to joke. Kagome needs our help and have to give it to her!" Inuyasha leaped up suddenly and headed forward to the dangerous scent of Sesshomaru.  
  
"EWWW don't you dare touch me you doofus!"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with bitter hatred. Sesshomaru lift her chin up and lowered his head to have his eyes level with hers.  
  
"doofus? I have never heard of that word."  
  
"Well you're a synonym of it! Why did you have to take me while I was having the time of my life laughing like a retard? Couldn't you have kidnapped me later?"  
  
A thin smile appeared on the youkai's face. She is funny and extremely amusing. A bit irritable. Kagome chattered on about what time he could kidnap her and when he couldn't, and what type of idiot he was but Sesshomaru wasn't paying any attention to her insults to him for he was filled with silent hysterical laughter.  
  
Why's he looking at me that way? She asked herself and stop talking. When she did, he looked into her soft black-amber eyes. She's different from normal humans he thought and kissed her gently.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapters. Cliffies you know? I'm writing a chapter everyday so check back and Review to encourage me to write more! 


	4. Dangerously Back

*** SOO sorry if you want longer chapters, you could have told me in the first place. Thanx for the reviews especially to Ice! You encouraged me to write this long One! lol*****  
  
Here's the story:..  
  
Dangerously back  
  
Kagome enjoyed the sensation of his mouth placed gently on hers. She wanted it to last. What are you doing???? You're playing Inuyasha Kagome! She slapped Sesshomaru across the cheek leaving bright red marks where she had hit him. She couldn't believe herself. Oh my god! You just slapped one of the most dangerous demons you could have slapped! You are so dead! She waited for which seemed like an eternity for something to just run her through but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with disbelief. This human! She slapped me! I'll kill her! He looked at his claws then back at her. Kagome was looking at him with sorry and sad eyes. Somehow I just can't bring myself to kill her. What's wrong with me??? She's different from other humans. I sense certain energy within her and.she smells good! Meanwhile, Kagome's mind was also wondering the same thing. Why isn't he killing me? Why aren't I dead?  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked with an uncertain voice,  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't find a plausible answer to this question. You smell like flowers? Nah that's- how could you even think of that? You tasted good? No way! It sounds like I'm about to eat her!  
  
Kagome waited for a answer and finally,  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
This was not the type of answer she expected from him. Sesshomaru always spoke his mind. Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly. She looked at her hands. She was free.  
  
"Kagome! Don't you die on me!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards the smell of his love and hate.  
  
Kagome appeared without warning in front of him making him topple over her.  
  
"Kagome! Where'd you come fr.."  
  
She took his hand shutting him up. They both felt the flow of heat enter their body from each other's hand-Inuyasha's rough skin against Kagome's smooth skin.  
  
"Don't ask" she said and they walked away with Inuyasha still pondering about what had happened.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! I'm back!" Kagome ran towards towards her friends and embraced both of them warmly.  
  
"Kagome! What happened? Did you get hurt?" questions started pouring out of their mouths but Kagome just answered with a simple nothing for all of their questions. They finally gave up and decided to spend their time with each other.  
  
After they left, Kagome walked over to a silent Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you so silent?... You doing philosophy or something?"  
  
"Really.. What did happen with Sesshomaru?" he asked ignoring her sarcastic question,  
  
"Nothing! Goodness why do you have to know? It's not important anyway!"  
  
"To me it is!"  
  
"Stop being so nosy!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Hell you are!"  
  
"Well damn you!"  
  
Kagome was filled with tears. Inuyasha was back to his old arrogant self again. She ran away crying. If she knew that they were going to fight like this, she would have stayed at Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
Inuyasha just realized what he did. I yelled at her. I freaking yelled at her! He chased after her and in no time, he found Kagome staring up in a tree. He saw what she was looking at.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
The pretty priestess hopped down from the tree. She shot an arrow right at Kagome!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her high pitched scream shrill with pain echoed.  
  
She looked down at herself. Kikyo's arrow had shot shot her right through her right breast! She looked at Inuyasha and then at Kikyo.  
  
"My work is complete" said the evil priestess,  
  
"I have revenged upon you in the heart. Now we can carry on where we left off."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo and then at the dying Kagome.  
  
"Left off huh? I left off killing you!"  
  
He whipped out the Tetsusaiga and slashed Kikyo with it. She disappeared and went finally back to the Netherworld.  
  
"That's the end of her" he said softly.  
  
"In-Inuya..sha" muttered a voice behind him.  
  
He ran over to the dying Kagome.  
  
He took the arrow out of her breast gingerly and picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry.. you'll be okay"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
With the last of her remaining energy, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss and whispered softly,  
  
"I love you Kagome. To me, you're Kagome. Not Kikyo, not anyone but Kagome."  
  
"That's nice to know" she smiled. Her eyes clouded over Inuyasha felt her touch on him die out She closed her eyes and didn't open them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Is this the end? Not quite! Check back tomorrow to see the next chapter!  
  
Review to encourage me! 


	5. Back and Happily ever After?

Thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you like or dislike about the story I never thought that people would actually read it! Lol Thx!  
  
This chappy is what the preface to what the story is really about. I'm so sorry but this is short but I'll make it up!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Back and Happily ever After?  
  
"Kagome! Why did you have to do this to me??"  
  
For the first time in his life, he actually cried. Tears poured down his face wetting his hair. The salty tears filled his wounds hurting him externally as well as internally. He made it back to camp still clutching the limp body of Kagome to his heart. Now I really lost everything. My life has no meaning now. Kikyo now probably still hates me in hell and Kagome is . well gone.  
  
He made it back to camp.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru came when you were away and insisted that he'd see Kagome!" Miroku stopped suddenly when he saw the lifeless form of Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"What happened?!!"  
  
"Kikyo shot her in the chest with an arrow" he said while holding back a flood of tears,  
  
"Well I should be seeing my brother now" Inuyasha said in order to get a chance to wipe away his tears.  
  
He walked away relieved to be alone at last (besides Kagome).  
  
"Inuyasha!" A deep voice called out,  
  
"What happened with her?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"You didn't take care of her!"  
  
"Kikyo shot her!"  
  
With that, Sesshomaru whipped up his sword and sliced through Kagome.  
  
"What d'you do that for??!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood there watching the corpse of Kagome. Slowly, it rose and she opened her beautiful black-amber eyes.  
  
She stood up to hug Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Hi! Did I just go to sleep?"  
  
"Uh no" he answered in disbelief.  
  
She turned around and found herself into the calm yellow eyes of Sesshomaru. 


End file.
